thefruitboxisgreatyouwillneverfindthislinkkillmefandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Corruption
Powerman: what the hell did i just read TK: honestly i have no idea Corruption Intro 'Camp was defeated and Pluto was ready to strike and everyone died but Wapowerman fought with great sacrifice.' This is how Fruitopia was invaded and formed into the sequel of P.G.A. 'Decades later a saviour woke up stranded, lost, in the middle of no where, he sets on a journey to find the truth about himself and also to save Fruitopia from dying.' This is how the campaign of the sequel of P.G.A began. Corruption Part 1. (THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Or just read it if you don't care about spoilers like the rest of the people lol. All this is explained carefully as possible in a way that everything has been mentioned so you get the idea / understanding of the story. - Dego was awoken on the land bridge on the way to CAMP, but it wasn't so CAMP-ish anymore. From death he had lost his memory slightly, he was slightly familiar to the things around him but was unable to remember himself. He decided to roam the land, trying to remember everything cause of his amnesia from death. He realised that he wasn't the only one alive, he approached one of the citizens who was an unknown character but just a regular citizen. Dego asked the one citizen about what happened to everything, the man said in a jumpy tone "Hey, did you hear about these stones called bloodstones that apparently revive the good and kill the bad?" The man was speaking about a legendary relic that had the power to cure the corruption that still kills the land of Fruitopia today. Apparently the guy purposely committed suicide into the ocean from the cliff he was standing on cause he was mentally retarded, or was he??? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!NA! He was endlessly journeying through the depth of Fruitopia, witnessing pitch black darkness slowly taking place of this magical thing called outside. Dego suspiciously saw a salon in the middle of the desert, but it wasn't much of a salon, it was more of an office twin brothers. Dego spoke to the closest twin in the building, he asked the twin about the place, but did not get an answer, Dego decided to speak to the other twin. The twin spoke in paradoxes confusing Dego and made him rage and knocked the twin out, a shiny red stone slipped out of the guy's pocket, this is the bloodstone that the mysterious guy who mysteriously committed suicide was talking about. The other twin needled himself to sleep cause he was scared of the same thing happening to him. Dego decided to leave the building when accidentally the building fell down. After the building fell down, there was a nimbus that remained from the smoke, Dego rode the nimbus INFINITY AND BEYOND the island of Fruitopia, searching for suspicious activity. Eventually the nimbus could not fly any longer so it was losing altitude and it fell down along with Dego. He landed in an area where a bunch of ghosts were at, they were all chilling until Dego arrived, Dego tried his best avoid them all and was pulled out of nowhere and became hidden from the ghosts in boulders, the mysterious guy who saved Dego revealed himself, he was a different looking citizen who was wearing a blue polo shirt. He revealed that his name is Pota and he was offering potions, Dego accepted his offering of potions cause was tired and required a medic. Dego then made an offering of money that he didn't have to Pota to guide him around Fruitopia, he accepted his offering. After then Pota and Dego adventured together through Fruitopia and everyone was happy the end... not. Dego thought that Pota knew something important that Dego didn't know, Dego asked if there was something or someone who knew deeply about the bloodstones, Pota said that he knew a guy that knew a guy who knew that guy who was friends with this guy who was brothers with this guy who knew the first guy, Overall he knew a guy who knew about bloodstones. Pota took Dego to his home location and found the guy. His name is known as Neo, and he contained one of the Bloodstones that they were after, Neo attacked because he was mentally retarded but it was true this time so Dego fought for the bloodstone. Once when Dego won the bloodstone he was transported outta town (out of Fruitopia). Dego and Pota discovered Wapowerman's lair of solitude. Category:Part One